Project Summary The germ line is the cell lineage that gives rise to gametes and as such is of substantial practical and scholarly significance. Germ cells can constitute a source of stem cells for tissue replacement, and understanding their development is relevant for fertility and reproduction issues. Thus, in addition to the interest at the level of the basic science, knowledge of germline biology is applicable for medicine and agriculture. Recent major advances in the field were made in different model organisms and in human making it critical that researchers from diverse arenas be brought together to share and discuss their discoveries. This proposal seeks support for the twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth of a biennial series of meetings held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory that is the premiere meeting for this field. The 2020 Germ Cells meeting will be held on September 29th-October 3rd and based on the attendance at previous meetings we expect to 250-300 participants from around the world. There are no competing similar forums for all aspects of germ cell research. Broad topics for platform presentations include the molecular mechanisms controlling germ cell specification and the control over the germ-cell fate, germ cell differentiation into gametes, germline stem cells, meiosis, epigenetics, and presentations relevant for the human germline. The sessions will be chaired by experts in the corresponding fields, providing young scientists with the opportunity to present their work. In addition, very short ?flash talks? will provide the participants with highlights from the poster sessions. Ample opportunity for informal interactions will also be ensured.